


Saved

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reflection, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Inspired by Saved by Khalid.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on April 5, 2019 and I'm just now posting it.....

“Where is it?” Natasha mutters as she scrolls through her phone, trying to find a picture of Sharon she took ages ago.

She swipes frantically but pauses when she notices the picture she just passed. One swipe lands her back on the picture and Natasha holds her breath.

It’s a picture of her and Valkyrie in bed together. Nat is laughing as Val kisses her cheek. 

Nat’s finger hovers above the delete button as she remembers their relationship.

They’d been so distant with each other at first. They were friends with benefits, but barely friends. Both of them had trust issues, but as they started spending more time together before and after sex they started to fall for each other. 

It took them nine months before they finally confessed their feelings to each other and entered a two year relationship. It was the happiest and safest Nat had ever felt. 

And then Val had dumped her. Suddenly and without explanation.

It’s been three years but Nat still can’t let go. She sighs and hits cancel instead of deleting the picture. She can keep it on her phone for just a bit longer.


End file.
